


𝑾𝒂𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒆 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘.

by Melodramaticvoid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Help, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tags Are Hard, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodramaticvoid/pseuds/Melodramaticvoid
Summary: When Tommy was born, it was to a war torn family. The night he was born, the first explosion went off and his family's village went up in flames.Tubbo was surrounded by a bitter and cold loneliness the moment he was born. And it never left, crawling up his back at every chance it got to whisper doubts into his mind.OrTubbo and Tommy are the only constants in each others lives until they die.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	𝑾𝒂𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒆 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘.

**Author's Note:**

> Surf curse - freaks
> 
> Recommend listening :)

When Tommy was born, it was to a war torn family. The night he was born, the first explosion went off and his familys village went up in flames. And so they ran.

The thing is, around Tommy, the war never stops. No matter where the family fled, it was always nearby, ready destroy all that they had build themselves. And destroy it did.

He remembers the day clearly, even though he was seven at the time and didn't even know what a body not disappearing with a could of smoke meant. He'd learned it that night.

He learned, that nothing in life lasts forever as his fathers corpse looks at him with eyes like glass and expression pained.

He asks himself when his first death would happen and what it was like to die. Just a few moment later, he thought he would die his first death.

His own mother, thats the person that tried to take his first life. She failed.

That night, he lost both of his parents. Their blood will never leave him just like the war he constantly found himself surrounded with.

They say children born in war are doomed to live and die along with it. Tommy thinks they're right. 

Tubbo was surrounded by a bitter and cold loneliness the moment he was born. And it never left, crawling up his back at every chance it got to whisper doubts into his mind. 

Growing up with no parents at your side is hard, he'd get to know. 

He'd get to know that life isn't fair and will never be, no matter how nice and selfless you are. 

People use his kindness, he knows that so well, but everytime he meets someone new he hopes for the best. He looks for the best in the people despite his track record of being betrayed and left alone. 

His time spent with other people will never even begin to compare to the time hes spend alone. Alone in shelters made out of crappy wood and alone with hunger deep in his bones that hurt more than the actual bruises he wore on his frail body.

They say that Lonliness never lets you go, like fog that never completely goes away. Tubbo thinks they're wrong.

Tommy and Tubbo are nine years old each when they first stumble upon each other in a dark oak forest mistaking each other for animals.

Its not a surprise that they end up depending on each other for the rest of their lives.

Though the war and hatred will always linger in Tommys shadow, even when the bitter lonliness never stops creeping up his back - they make it work. All they need is each other.

It stays like that for a while. Just the two of them. Until they make a weirdly familiar mistake and stumble upon a man with black wings spourting from his back. He offers them shelter and for the first time in their entire life they sleep on an actual bed savely.

Temporary shelter turns into permanent residence when they turn twelve.

Theyre behind all the other children in the village down the road when it comes to school and learning. So they spend a lot of time catching up - learning how to properly read and write at twelve years old.

Techno gives them sparring lessons and turns their crappy self defense into actual fighting. He teaches them how to properly survive on their own even if he hopes they never have to ever again. 

Wilbur gives them lessons about history and how the world works, it's their first time hearing about the fact that children arent supposed to be alone at their age. Tommy claims they're just special and dont need actual parents to make it through the night and Phil cant help but smile at them, a bitter sadness settling at the bottom of his stomach.

Philza tells them the stories of his adventures, how he found their brothers and how he flew through the nether to help them. Tommy and Tubbo always listen and soak up every little details of his stories, sometimes they even fall asleep in bed to the ones they had heard times and times again.

Things are good for a while.

But good things never last and the duo can't bring themselves to be surprised - afterall, thats just how their lifes were doomed to be.

Life is not fair. All men are not born equal.

It was an obviously right statment that the duo knew all too well - dream just felt like a personification of that.

Dream was a nightmare, quite honestly.

Dream feels like the war that never quite stops destroying everything you love and Dream feels like that aching lonliness deeply rooted in your heart.

Sometimes Tommy wishes he had never met his family. Because that would mean their betrayal would hurt less.

He doesnt have Family anymore now. He used to for a short while, maybe, but they will never go back to that again. Not after what happened.

Because all the people he once considered a constant left or abandoned him. They hate him, don't they? Its what dream says. He hates dream, but the masked man is right.

They don't care. They're not family anymore.

Wilbur stopped being his brother when, all the way back in pogtopia, he had chosen to hurt him. To punish him for maybe being a traitor and to choose insanity over family.

A while ago Wilbur was ready to die for his family - now he just purposely elects Tommy as president (a title he so desperately kept from the blonde), just to destroy L'manburg and his hopes one last time.

Technoblade stopped being his brother, when he spawned withers and spat in his face to die like a hero. Tommy was no hero - he will never be, but it seemed like Techno had a different opinion. Tommy feels like hes seven again, another family member dead and a second one screaming at him and his fate. 

Maybe the pink haired man was right in the end - Tommy thought back in exile as chirp plays its tunes and wishes he could just die already. 

Tubbo was lonely again, sitting all day in an office doing some stupid paperwork and wanting nothing more than to talk with his bestfriend at his bee farm. 

Those times are over now, he tells himself, because grieving his dead best friend brought nothing but pain. Thinking about how it had always been Tubbo to be lonely but in the end it had claimed his best friend. 

Maybe that was his curse. A loneliness so heavy it infests even the people around him. Maybe it was his fate to always be alone in the end. Tubbo wishes he could join his best friend. 

Their family had fallen apart at every possible little seam. From schlatts exile to wilburs insanity, ending in L'manburgs final death.

The last person to stop being family to them was Phil. When he defended his destructive revenge along with Dream and Techno.

"You forced me to kill my own son.", he screamed. Seemingly ignorant to the fact that he destroyed his sons home and creation, a thing they held so deeply to their heart. 

Maybe they were never part of their small family to begin with, always the outsider.

Deep inside Tommy and Tubbo know that Phil had always loved Techno and Wilbur more than them. But they ignored it in favor of sweet ignorance. Was wanting a family too much? They think as dynamite rains from the sky a third time.

Because in the end, Phil loving his actual sons more than them was just how things are. They will never escape hatred and lonliness, thats an obvious fact now.

They feel stupid for not knowing sooner. 

Dynamite. 

It comes from above the third time.

Tommy can't help but remember the first time he had ever seen bombs rain from the sky like rain when he was seven. He can't help but think that this is the war he was born in, because it had never left in the first place.

Tubbo wishes he was still alone with only Tommy by his side now. Maybe if he had never met the three other people, then maybe his home wouldn't be destroyed now.

The people that took them in did not love them. 

T̶h̶e̶y̶ w̶i̶s̶h̶e̶d̶ t̶h̶e̶y̶ w̶e̶r̶e̶ d̶e̶s̶e̶r̶v̶i̶n̶g̶ o̶f̶ l̶o̶v̶e̶.

Tubbo dies with none but Tommy by his side, but he can't bring himself to feel lonely.

It had been the two of them since forever anyway.

Tommy dies in the middle of war. Its his fate, he supposes.

Tubbo is right by his side and he thinks that if he wants one person to die with, it'd be his best friend.

They smile at each other. It's okay.

As the dynamite comes to an end, two lives have forever been lost. 

Tommy and Tubbo die hands in hands, their bodies full of scars and wounds laying in the middle of one of the craters.

"Hey Tommy?"

"Hm?"

"Are we dead? I think we're dead. I dunno."

"We're ghosts, Idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work ever lmao,,,, leave a comment maybe id love to hear your thoughts on this
> 
> Also remember if any ccs are uncomfy i will take it down! also this is all platonic i will break your knees if you ship them


End file.
